gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tritnew1/The "Gorillaz Vs. Vocaloid" Rant (My Overall Opinion on Vocaloid)
WARNING: This is just a small little stupid rant on why I think Vocaloid isn't such a big deal, and how the Vocaloid vs. Gorillaz and the comparison between the two is just... No. You don't have to read this if you don't want to, as it isn't all that important. If you are, then enjoy the show. Just don't take this as me flamebaiting or trashing anyone else's everything. This is pure OPINION. Again, enjoy. ''-Tritnew1'' Alright, so I'm writting this at 4 AM, and I've been arguing with this Vocaloid fan for about a few days on why Gorillaz is more popular then Vocaloid, and all that dumb bullcrap. Seems harmless, I'm sure a lot of Gorillaz and Vocaloid fans do this. But is the Vocaloid fanbase '''really '''this stupid? The guy is pretty much sitting there, fanboying it out saying that Gorillaz is basically The Flintstones of music, while Vocaloid is The Simpsons and how Miku is superior oh gawd!!!!ONEONE. And it kinda just messes with me there. It's kind of like comparing The Beatles with Pink Floyd, or comparing Nine Inch Nails with Marylin Manson or Guns 'n Roses, or hell, like comparing Lady Gaga with Taylor Swift. All different things are being compared while no one doesn't really think for a second and say "This comparison I'm making is kinda stupid, they both made impacts on the music industry and I should respect both, despite them being (insert a shite opinion ere)". Of course, the guy I'm talking about doesn't go to this route and decides to turn a simple comment I made about Gorillaz deserving the higher place on a top 10 to this huge and idiotic argument. I don't wanna be hypocritcal, I like my fair share of Vocaloid songs and my boyfriend is a Vocaloid fan who sends me all the Vocaloid songs he's listening to on some days, you know? And I like them, he picks the right Vocaloid songs and he's a fan of The Beatles (he doesn't go comparing the two though, hue hue). But even then he understands that I like different things too and respects that. But I never, ever, expected the Vocaloid fanbase to be this... Retarded (if I can say that, only once here). Then again, most fanbases are like that. Trust me, I've been in the Sonic fandom and I cringe everytime I think about it. It's gut-wrenching. But has Vocaloid ever done much for music? To me, not really. To me I think they're just another J-Pop program that anyone can mess with or use if they don't have the courage to sing their own song or cover another song. This is understandable, maybe they're shy, right? But still, if I create a song that I wanna share with the world, a song that means everything to me, I wanna sing it with my own voice, no matter how shit my voice is. I don't wanna be lazy. Okay, so I got one point down. Vocaloid is basically just a voice program that turned into this huge thing, and to me, they didn't do as much a impact as Gorillaz or anyother band or group, really. Hell, is Vocaloid even a band or group in the first place? It's just a damned voice program that somehow got "popular" because, Anime. But really though, I'm always thinking how Vocaloid got so damned popular anyways that it's kind of rediculous. And then of course, Gorillaz. A band true to the name that is "virtual band", created by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett while they were living with eachother in an apartment. Has two sides of the whole thing: four cartoon characters and a whole universe and history behind the whole band all made by Jamie Hewlett, and the other side is all on Damon Albarn with music and song writting (with Jamie probably helping a bit there too). Did a holographic concert before Vocaloid or anything, really. Alright, so it's obvious that I like Gorillaz better, Ok? But I like both for what they are. I just thought I had to rant about it or give my opinion on the topic, because they're just so damn different, and this guy kinda struck a nerve in me. Anyway, I'm done here. If you got this far, then thanks for reading this blog post. You can share your opinion on my opinion, or share your opinion of your opinion. If this counts as flamebait or hate, then I'll gladly delete it for you guys. Category:Blog posts